The Small Animal Imaging Core will perform all imaging studies for Research Projects 1 through 3, Developmental Projects 1 & 2 and for Career Development awardees. Core personnel will provide these services: (a) define and implement data acquisition/imaging sequences; (b) assist with animal preparation for imaging; (c) perform all data collection on the 7 Tesla, 9.4 Tesla MR systems, the BLI systems and the microPET system; (d) preliminary data processing/image reconstruction; (e) security archival of raw data and network transfer reconstructed data to the Digital Image Processing Core; (f) scheduling of imaging experiments; and (g) provide support to investigators in technical design of imaging experiments. These services designed, in part, after a "clinical MRI service" model since relatively. Specific MRI/S animal protocols will vary with each Project but will include serial studies using: standard T2-weighted; Tl-weighted (with and without contrast-enhancement); multislice quantitative water diffusion mapping; multislice perfusion mapping; single-voxel and chemical-shift-imaging on proton metabolites. PET protocols will involve the use of 18F-FDG. BLI protocols will involve imaging both cell cultures and animals. Dr. T.L. Chenevert will serve as Core B Director. Dr. Chenevert has extensive experience in small animal imaging, as well as clinical and human MRI research. Technicians will assist Dr. Chenevert with day-to-day operations and acquisition of data.